


Nighlight

by mybabys123



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123
Summary: "Why, afraid of the dark?" She asked smiling.
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	Nighlight

"Shouldn't we go back to school? It's getting dark and it will be harder to find our way back."

She looks up at the sky, as if to check what he just said. "Why, afraid of the dark?" She asked smiling.

He shook his head, releasing his cigarette smoke before speaking again. "At night it's colder and I don't think that mini dress is going to be of much help"

She looked down at the skirt of her dress, the skin on her thighs exposed and as if her body reacted to Riven's words a shiver ran down her spine.

"Then, it's good that I have you here so you can warm me up" She said sliding Riven's free arm around her shoulders and snuggling into the warmth of his body.

It wasn't strange for him that they sat like that, his arm around her shoulders and her body practically tucked into his side. They were both very physical people, it didn't even have to be sex, they liked to share food, hold hands, sit close or share a kiss for no reason, but it was moments like those when she looked at him with something hidden in her eyes that these moments spent together seemed real.

"Aren't you afraid of rumors about the burns?" He asked curiously, it was hard for him to think of something that could cause fear in the red-haired girl but it was a valid question.

She tilted her head up, looking at him over her lashes and said at the same time her hands lit up an electric blue. "I just want to stay here a little longer, Alfea sometimes feels like a cage, but if it comforts you I always have my powers to protect us"

Riven liked the idea of being included, he liked how she spoke as if they were one, there was no one without the other, no one had ever made him feel like he belonged somewhere and maybe Sky was right, she meant trouble, especially if knowing her for less than a year already had such an effect on him.

"How does it feel? To have powers I mean"

She looked at him in obvious surprise, no one had asked her that question before and she was speechless.

"It is not something that I can explain, it is something that you feel. My powers come to me as if they were an extension of my person, as simple as that"

He accepted that she was right, he didn't understand it, not really, but he felt a great admiration for her. He put out the cigarette, crushing it with the sole of his shoe, and with his now free hand he took her hand in his. 

Beatrix's hand was warm from the previous use of her powers and her palm was soft against his.

"It seems I have won the lottery this year with you, Bea"


End file.
